The New Girls in Town
by emeraldstone29
Summary: Four creatures from another planet were accidentally transported to Earth, not knowing how they got there in the first place. The guys try to help them out, but it's kind of hard since their visitors are beautiful girl turtles with powers!  please R&R
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, this is my first fanfic, kind of nervous on how it will go. _

_I seen these thing call disclaimers, so yeah, i don't own TMNT but the Oc's I do own, enjoy_

* * *

><p>It was a normal night, Don was in his lab, Mikey was playing a one of his video games, Leo was meditating, and Raph was letting off some steam on his punching bag.<p>

"Uh, guys?" Donny said as he stuck his head out of his lab. "I think you should come see this."

"What is it Don?" Leo asked as he came inside the lab.

"I picking up a frequency, it's similar to the utrom's teleportal, but I haven't received a call from them telling me that they were coming. And what's more peculiar is that it's not coming anywhere near the utrom's home world." Donnie said to his brothers as he pointed at the screen of his computer.

"Maybe some other aliens are coming?" asked Mikey

"Not likely," Donnie said," The utroms are the only one with this form of technology, and unless they decided to give it away to another race without telling us, the creatures must have the blueprints of the machine." Donnie said while he was typing on his computer.

"Well, when are they landing here?" Leo asked, thinking that's what his little brother was doing.

"That's odd..." Don stopped typing, "It would seem that they are about to land in the same spot from where the utroms had their teleportal," He type some more," In about ten minutes."

"Well, wha are we waitin fur?" said Raph as got out his Sais and spin them, "Let's give 'em a warm welcome."

TCRI foundation-

The turtles made it to the hole waiting for whoever or whatever was coming. But for some reason, their visitors were late or they were early.

"This 'ad betta be good" Raph said as he started to be impatient.

"Take it easy Raph," Leo said putting a hand on his shoulder, "We don't know anything about who is coming here, so plea-" he was interrupted by a scream that came from a few blocks away.

"Finally, some action!" Raph said jumping the building down to head for the scream. Leo sigh,

"You two stay here, I'll go and help Raph." He said, following his hot headed brother.

"How much longer?" asked Mikey, he was spinning his nunchakus, obviously board and wanting something to do.

"Not much," said Don "About a minute." Just then a light came and blasted on the empty space. As the light cleared, they saw four figures. It was hard to see what the creatures were because they were on the roof, so Don signaled Mikey to follow him. As the climbed down to see the visitors, a loud voice reach their ears.

"What in the world just happened?" it screeched, it sounded panicked, angry, and oddly enough, feminine.

"Calm down Fiona, and please speak more quietly, what if someone heard you?" another voice said, it was softer then the first. Don and Mikey came around the corner but they still couldn't see anything.

"Calm down!" the first voice retaliated, "Calmed down! How do you expect me to calm down when we were almost killed? If you hadn't noticed, there were about 20 to 50 men around us-" another voice interrupted

"But where are they now, huh?" This voice sound peppy and somehow cheerful. A soft growl of annoyance came.

"That's not the point," the first voice said "The point is that we are somewhere very different from the caverns, maybe in a different part of the world?"

"I do not believe so," a calm cool low voice came up, "I have traveled the world over my time, and this place is not familiar to me. Also, I have not read of buildings such as these before."

"You read?" the peppy voice asked. All the voices sounded female. Mikey looked at Don.

"They think there in their own world?" He whispered, Don shrugged, they tried to creep to the edge of the hole, but the boys heard a hush.

"Did you hear something?" the soft voice said

"I'll check" the peppy voice said, there was a "wait" from the soft voice and a sudden wind lifted, a small gasp and then a pull on their mask.

"Hey, let me go!" Mikey yelled as they were lifted up, by the wind. He hit hard on pavement, heard a small scream and turned his head to see Donnie crashing into a body.

"Sorry!" The peppy voice said. Mikey sat up to see the source of the voice, but there was no one on the ridge were they were before, then something landed on his landed on his chest, or rather someone.

Donnie got up to see he was straddling a girl, who was covering her face with her hands that looked like they were wearing green leather gloves.

"I'm sor- Whoa!" he yelled as he was hosted up and tossed a side with Mikey.

"Hey! No one tosses my brother like a salad and… and" Mikey gulp the rest of his words as he the girls. They were four of them. With green skin and SHELLS!

"You're turtles" Donnie whispered. The girls looked at each other with confused looks, then the girl that was squashed by him spoke.

"I believe you mean Terrapins, Right?" she was the smallest of the group. Light brown hair tied in a ponytail, jade skin shown on her arms and face. She wore brown shirt and skirt with purple lining and what seem to be purple leggings. She was the one with the soft voice.

"Well, yes but," Donnie said, "You're like us aren't you?" The girl was about to answer but there was a crashing noise came from a few blocks away.

"Oh dude, sounds like are bro's are in trouble." Mikey said getting up.

"Stay where you are," The tallest of the girls said. She had dark green skin, Jet black hair which was braided with a red ribbon that came to her waist. A sort of red dress that had no sleeves which came to her neck to her ankles but was open to on both sides of her hips, she was also wearing black baggy pants. She was the one with the loud voice.

"But our brothers need our help." Donnie said as he too got up, ready to fight if need to be.

"If their family is in danger, we might as well aid them, and then they might be able to help us." she was the low cool voice. She had platinum blond hair that looked almost white, she wore a blue long wide sleeves shirt with a skirt that reached her cuffs and was a lighter shade with blue leggings.

"Good thinking there Maren," the one that squashed Mikey said. She had reddish blond hair that hung loose. She wore a light yellow shirt with long puffy sleeves that reached her wrists, a pair of dark orange baggy pants and a brown cloak.

"Thank you Auriana" The girl in blue said with the smallest of smiles.

"Be quiet!" the girl in red said to the one in yellow, and then she turned to the one in blue one, "We don't need anyone's help, we only need information."

"Fiona," the one in brown and purple said, "what choice do we have?" Apparently that was her name because she turned to her and took a deep breath. She looked at the boys, still with anger then she turned to the girl that called her.

"Do you trust them Terrene?" she asked, her voice softening. The small girl looked at Mikey then Donnie, her skin turned a shade darker as though she blushing, but her voice was clear.

"Yes, I do" she said turning to Fiona, who in turn, looked at the boys.

"Alright, if she trusts you, then I trust you," she said through gritted teeth, "but if you do anything to harm us, you won't be able to even give your ashes for your family."

More crashing sounds and a yelp came out. Donnie looked at Mikey, then asked

"How good are you in a fight?"

* * *

><p><em>so what do you think? so far so good?<em>

_please review_


	2. Chapter 2

_First off I'd like to thank QueenofClovers93 for her encouraging review and hope to see more in the future, I also would like to know on how to improve so that i can entertain you better. Now on with the story!..._

_(oh! i don't own tmnt, only the Oc's,...and also this is after Turtles Forever, hopefully this helps)_

* * *

><p>Raph got up from the crates that he was thrown into by Hun. At first he thought it was the usual mugging of a defenseless woman, but as it turns out a woman accidently walk into a purple dragon's robbery. Leo came beside him then.<p>

"Is this the action you were expecting?" he asked taking out three.

"Not exactly what I had in mind," Raph answered as he as he got up. "What are ya doing here Hun?" he yelled at the giant turtle came into view.

"That's none of your business," He yelled back, he turned to his men, "Hurry up and take the equipment, I'll take care of the turtles." One of the men said "yeah boss", and then the henchmen were being pulled into deeper shadows. Hun growled,

"It's the other two, take them out." He turn to the ones he was fighting and ran to them, Raph and Leo were about to attack, when Hun fell back. Not forward, back, for something had a hold of his braid. A rope that wasn't there before was tied to his hair on one end and a dumpster on the other. There was laughter behind Hun, and six figures walking towards them. Two of them were laughing so hard that they were bent over.

"That was great!" the voice Mikey came from one of the hunched figures, "I am so glad that the rope was long enough."

"Like wise fellow trickster." A peppy female voice said. Hun got up slowly grabbing the rope and ripping it apart.

"Oh dear, he seems angry." A soft spoken voice said. Hun turned around

"Come into the light you freak!" He yelled. One of the figures stood ramrod straight, then it went to Hun in a sprint.

"Fiona!" the soft voice yelled a figure went after the first. It jumped before it came into the light and kicked Hun in the face. He stepped back and rubbed his jaw. In front of them stood a girl with dark green skin, with a black, braided hair and a red outfit. She hunched and ready to strike when they saw another girl with light green skin, and platinum blond hair a blue outfit.

Leo and Raph just stared, 'girl turtles? That's what came through the teleported, we're they dreaming or something?' before they could act, one of the girls spoke.

"Did you not hear your friend? She was worried for you." The one in blue said as she reached a hand for the girl in red. Her voice was calm and cool, and had almost no emotion.

"Did you not hear what he called us?" the one in red called Fiona said in a mocking voice as she brushed off the hand, then in a low angry voice, "He called me a freak!"

"And what does it mean?" The one in blue asked curiously.

"It means," Fiona said through gritted teeth, "strange, outcast, not normal, I suppose being an aristocrat, you would never even hear of such a word!" The one in blue blinked, she was about to speak when Hun got up and charged. They got out of the way with a simple jump that was five feet apart each, dodging the running mountain. He kept running, closing in with the others. Three of the figures move out of the way but a small figure stood quivering.

"Terrene!" Fiona yelled. A small shriek came from somewhere in front of Hun, but then the sounds of fists punching flesh come to them. A small moan from Hun, and then he fell forward, the small figure took a side step. Raph and Leo saw the outline was delicate and was trembling.

"Oh no, no no NO!" It said in a frantic voice as it knelt down by Hun.

"Shit! She's going into shock." Fiona said running to her friend. Don and Mikey went to their brothers.

"Did you saw what I think I just saw?" Mikey asked

"Yeah, that little squirt took down Hun" Raph said, seeing Fiona trying to snapping Terrene out of it.

"She's not a soda Raph." Donnie mumbled, crossing his arms and seeing Terrene shaking her head.

"What's a soda?" A peppy voice asked right behind them. They all turned in shock to see the reddish blond girl standing right there. They didn't ever hear her coming.

"Wow, I didn't know you were that fast, I mean I just saw you beat the crud out of those creeps and make fun of Hun with the rope, but that was fast." Mikey said, trying to control his speeding heart. 'It was from surprise,' he told himself, 'no problem.'

"And quiet," she said smiling broadly, "one of my great talents."

"And one of your most recent." The cool voice came to them. They turn around again to see the girl with the platinum hair. "We have not properly introduced ourselves, I am called Maren," she said doing a strange combination between a bow and a curtsy. "This is my friend, Arianna," she waved her hand to the girl behind them. "The other two, I believe are called Fiona and Terrene, we only just met them today." They all looked to see Fiona helping Terrene to her feet, walking towards them.

"If it isn't too much to ask," Maren said still looking at the girls, "we seem to be in need of shelter, would you be so kind to let us come with you to your home?" she turned and looked at Leonardo. They were about two feet apart, but he felt they were to close. His mind went blank as he took in the sight of her. She had light green skin with a bit of blue, almost sea green. Deep blue almond shape eyes on a narrow face, her beak was smaller than his and her hair was straight with curled bangs.

"Hello, Earth to Leo, come in Leo?" Mikey's voice came to him from what seemed far away. He blinked, everyone was looking at him. All the girls were behind Maren and his brothers besides him. He cleared his throat and tried to regain his composer.

"Yes, well," he coughed again, "you are welcomed to stay with us." Maren's face softened to a sweet smile.

"Good, we need to get away from these hairless apes." Fiona said holding her friend steady. They looked behind the group and saw that there were bodies on the ground scattered around the alley. She continued, "Terrene is not used to violence." She looked at her friend, who in turn looked pale and was shaking slightly. It was hard to believe that this delicate looking girl just knocked out the toughest gang leader in New York.

"I'm sorry," she said taking small glances at each of the guys. "I did not mean to cause any serious injuries." She looked at Fiona, "Is he dead?" She asked, Fiona shook her head

"No," she said, "He's not dead," then she looked curious look at her friend, "Why would you ask that?" The guys also wondered why, Terrene gulped.

"I punched him harder then I usually do." She said crossing her arms and rubbing herself as though getting rid of a chill, "If I did that to a regular person, they would be dead," she shivered slightly, "I don't know what I'll do if that happened."

A small moan came from Hun, the sound of sirens came from a far distance and the girls looked worried. Maren shifted slightly, Fiona glance angrily at Hun, Arianna looked at the direction of the sirens and Terrene looked like she was trying not to have another panic attack.

"We got to go now," Donatello said, he went to Terrene, "Can you walk?" She looked at him in what seem to be wonder, then shook her head slightly and took a deep breath.

"Yes, I believe I can." She took another breath and stood straight.

"Are you sure?" Both Donnie and Fiona asked at the same time. They looked at each other and Arianna giggled.

"Both of you care about her, Huh?" she said, more of a statement than a question. Fiona growled as the sirens got louder and Hun started to move.

"We'll discuss this later," Leo said sounding like his usual self again, he turned to the girls, "Follow us quickly and quietly." Maren, Terrene and Arianna nodded, but Fiona rolled her eyes, as if to say 'no duh!' Raph saw the move and smile inwardly, 'this girl got some spice in her' as they started to move.

They came to the nearest manhole cover and removed the lid.

"We're going underground?" Arianna asked sounding a bit worried, she was scratching her neck as if something was there.

"You wanna see more of them hairless apes?" Raph asked as Leo went first.

"No." She said then as though realizing where her hand was, she put it down.

"Then get in." he growled, then felt a sudden chill on the back of his neck. He turned to see Maren looking at him, her expression unchanged except for her eyes. They were narrower then before and felt cold.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, putting his hands on his Sais. She blinked and her eyes looked back to normal. She went to her friend.

"Did you not see her reaction to going underground?" she asked him in turn, "She is uncomfortable with the idea, I would lecture you on how to be sensitive for a woman's feelings, but there is no time." She then said to her friend, "come now, it will be alright, just take a deep breath and go down." Arianna did calm down, only a little, and followed Leo. Maren then turned to Raphael with the same glare from a moment ago.

"I do not take kindly to those that even intend to do harm on my friends," she said, not shouting or growling, but in a calm cold tone that told them the volumes of her control, "If you do anything to harm her, you will suffer the consequences." Then she went down the manhole.

"Dude," Mikey said coming by his brother, "You just got owned!"

"Shu'd up" Raph mumbled. Fiona knelt by the manhole, but didn't go down.

"It sounds like running water." She said

"A subterranean irrigation system?" Terrene asked coming next to Fiona.

"A submarine irry-what-a system?" Mikey asked scratching his head.

"She said sewer," Donnie explained, then he asked, "Are you afraid to go down there, are you?" to the girls, trying not to rush but the sirens were getting closer.

"No," Terrene said with a small smile, "In my line of work, I have to go underground and small places, even in the tightest of spaces like a cave tomb, so this is something that I am accustomed to." and with that she went down the manhole.

"Uh man, Leo's getting all the girls." Mikey said sounding annoyed, "Excuse me, I'm going in." He passed his brothers and accidently bumped Fiona aside.

"Sorry," he said as only his he was above the hole, "I didn't me- ACK!" he gaged out as Fiona grabbed his throat.

* * *

><p><em>so, how do you like that? a cliffhanger.<em>

_please read and review._


	3. Chapter 3

_hello...(cricket noise) I'm sure I wasn't gone for that long, (stomps the cricket) ew... Well, now that we got that out of the way lets go on with the show,_

_I do not know TMNT... (do i have to say that all the time?) _

* * *

><p>"Haven't you heard of 'ladies first'?" Fiona gritted through clenched teeth.<p>

"How about 'equal treatment'?" Raph said as he brought his Sais to her throat. She let go of Mikey, Raph retreated his weapon. Mikey coughed out,

"I said I was sorry" He said as he thought 'ok, note to self, don't get this girl angry, she has an attitude like Raph'. He made his way down the manhole.

Raph glared at the back of Fiona's head, thinking that she was going to attack him, but instead of leaping to her feet, she slowly got up and turned to face him. She looked at him up and down as if taking measure of him. He did the same thing, looking at her from head to toe, wondering if he could take her on. But as he did so, he couldn't help himself notice all her feminine features that she had. Long ebony black hair with thick bangs that almost hid her exotic grey eyes, slightly broad face that showed him that she didn't smile a lot, her emerald green skin contrasted nicely with her red dress, and his lecherous side could help but notice that she had nice breast. Strange though, that unlike him and his brothers, these girls' shells were a lot smaller than theirs, looking like almost like backpacks, not that he minded, liking her waistline as it curved down into her ample hips. He looked up to see that she had a furious glare.

"What are you smiling about?" she said loudly, she had a clutched her fists and got into a fighting stance. Raph just then felt his smile, it was more of a grin to be exact, but it didn't matter right now because he knew that she knew what he was thinking about, and she didn't like it. Although seeing her in that position could give him the opportunity to touch her in a fight, something in him made him pause,

"Sorry about that" he said, "It just that, well," he decided to come out with the truth, "you're hot, and I'm a guy, so ya can't blame me fur findin' ya attractive." He was sure that she was going to attack, but the slap that he was expecting never came. She relaxed her stance and gave him in an odd, confused look, actually taking a step back, and then she shook her head and just glared at him,

"I don't care what you think of me, just make sure that your friend learns some manners," she avoided his gaze as she said, "please." It amused him that she was trying to act civil when only moments ago she was choking his brother.

"Alright I'll try, but I've gotta warn ya," Raph said as he thought, 'I can't believe I'm sayin' this' "It's best if you kept yer temper down around him, he's always been like that, so you got two options, either let me handle it or ya get the same wallop you give him." Fiona looked at him again in that odd assessing stair,

"Fine," she said, then turned back to the manhole and went down the ladder. When her head was out of sight, Donnie spoke,

"Uh…Raph, are you ok?" he asked as his brother stepped on to the railing,

"Yeah, Why?" he sounded oddly calm, which caused Donnie to worry,

"Nothing," he said, waited for Raph to clear off so that he could go next. He barely closed the manhole when the police cars came in sight.

"It's so dark down here," Arianna's voice came out, "I can't see a thing."

"Don't worry," Mikey said, sounding as though he wanted to impress her, "We're trained to be one with the shadows,"

"Well, that maybe so," Maren's voice came close to Arianna's direction, "unfortunately, we did not received such training."

"We could get a glow-stick out," Leo said, "Donnie, do you have one?"

"Yeah, hold on a minute," he answer

"Hey! Who's grabbing me?" Fiona's voice yelled.

"Sorry, I thought you were Maren, OW!" Arianna said, then came the sound of a struggle.

"Got it, Whoa!" Donnie said something crashed into him as he was snapping the glow-stick, and he fell down. As the light grew, the group saw that Terrene was on top of Donnie.

"Sorry!" she said as she quickly got up, Arianna giggled,

"Are you two going to be on each other every few minutes?" she asked trying to calm he giggles,

"They would not have, if it were not for you Arianna," Maren said in her usual cool tone, "I seem to recall that you were the one that lifted to men off the ground, causing them to crash in the first place," she went to the glow-stick and picked it up with an elegant bending of the knee, keeping her back straight as her legs almost touched the ground, then got up, "and right now, you did cause a small disturbance with Fiona, which in turn, put them in this potion," she indicated Terrene and Donatello.

"Wait, you guys crashed into each other before?" Leo asked curiously.

"It was an accident!" Donnie and Arianna said at the same time, they looked at each other, "Sorry" they said again at the same time, then they regarded each other, even scratching their heads at once, and then Arianna slapped his face.

"Hey! What was that for?" Donnie said, rubbing the spot where she slapped.

"I thought it would break the pattern," she said, walking next to Maren, "and it did, besides I'm a little jumpy when I'm in caves," then she looked at the stick in Maren's hand, "is it hot?"

"Not at all," she replied, she clenched and unclenched her hand around it, "It's not even warm, how strange." The guys looked at each other, and they all thought the same thing, these girls never saw a glow-stick before?

"It seems to be phosphorescent, like of the mold that is in the southern caves." Terrene said coming to the other girls, "we use it to light our way when we cannot use torches if the air is thin or when the caves shallow."

"Don't say things like that!" Arianna said rather hurriedly, "I like to think that there is air all around me and not die from lack of it!"

"You're claustrophobic, aren't you?" Fiona asked behind Arianna, who jumped kicked her in the stomach. She slammed onto Raphael, who was walking by the girls. All the air was knocked out of her and couldn't get up.

"Why'd ya did that for?" Raph asked as he tried to help Fiona.

"We're already in a small dark place as it is, I don't want it to be in a tighter group," Arianna said starting to pace, "Can we go now? Please!" As Fiona gain her breath, she looked like she was going to attack her. Terrene whisper something into Maren's side, she nodded as if in agreement to what Terrene said and went to Arianna. Terrene went to Fiona, who was about to charge at Arianna, but then Terrene press her hand into Fiona's neck at the same time Maren did a sharp jab on Arianna's neck. Both girls started to fall but Raph and Mikey caught them in time.

"What the shell did you guys do?" Mikey asked as he checked Arianna over, it looked like she was sleeping.

"Pressure points," Terrene said in a slightly ashamed voice, "It seemed obvious that Fiona was looking for a fight and Arianna was panicking, so I asked Maren if she knew anything about them, she understood what I meant and well…" she nodded to the two that were unconscious, "Don't worry," she added as if expected their question, "Fiona will wake up in a few hours," she turned to Maren.

"Arianna will wake in half a day," Maren answered then looked at Arianna and saw her drooling a little, "Maybe longer." Mikey nodded and both he and Raph lifted the girls in a bridle position, Maren arranged her friend's cloak to be a sort of blanket as Terrene lifted her friend's braid off the ground. Mike and Raph gave the other girls a questioning look,

"She kicks in her sleep when she is cold," Maren said as if answering his question.

"And Fiona hates it when her hair is dirty." Terrene said as she tucked it between a gap in Raph's chest and her friend.

"May we go now?" Maren asked, looking expectantly at Leo.

"Yes, this way." He said as he went down the tunnel.

They walked in silence for about ten minutes when Donnie spoke,

"So, uh… how did you get here?" he asked Terrene who was next to him. She raised her hand to her chin and appeared to be thinking,

"I believe we came here through the silver archway," she said, then closed her eyes as if in concentration, "It was an unusual find that I made a few days ago in one of the underground chambers of the ruins."

"You said that you worked in the underground before," he said, then a thought came to him, "Are you an archeologist?" she blinked, and then slumped her shoulders as if shy,

"Not officially," she said with a soft smile, "but I wish to be the first woman archeologist in Terrapin history," she smiled more broadly and walked a little straighter, "My father's the best in the field and being his only child, I've been with him in every expedition they sent him to," then her eyes widen, "Oh no, Father! He will be so worried! I told him that I would come back in three days because I wanted to explore the ruins, but how will we now?"

"Don't worry!" Donnie said trying to calm her down, "we'll help you get back home, I promise" she looked at him, and Donnie saw that same look of wonder that she had earlier, then she smile and took his hand with both her own.

"Thank you!" she said in relief, "thank you so much Mr. …" she blink and gave herself a soft face palm, "I sorry, I forgot to ask for your name."

"Oh," he said, a little distracted when her hands were holding his, "uh… Donatello, my name is Donatello, but most call me Don or Donnie," she blinked again, then put a hand to her mouth to stop the giggles from coming out.

"What's so funny?" he asked, a little irked that she was laughing at him, but couldn't help himself grin because her laugh was so cute.

"I'm sorry, it's just" she tried to calm herself, wiping a tear off her eye, "you share a similar name to one of my friends in the dig." Then she sobered, "how do you intend to get us home?" her question got him thinking. How did she – they got here? The frequency that he saw was just like that of the utrom's teleportal when he was in his lab but like he said before, it came from a different part of space, far from the utrom's home world. But then she – they didn't have an idea how they got here either, except for her idea of this 'silver archway'. What was it? Could it be that the utroms inhabited another world apart from earth and left their tech there? That could explain how they got here, but that didn't explain on how they don't know much about the technology. She said that she found it in a ruin, which could mean that the portal must have been old, and like so many civilizations in the past, something must have happened in her – their world to forget such technology. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to see Terrene looking at him with concern,

"Are you alright? You were drifting there for a moment." Her hand was still resting on his shoulder. It was small, warm, delicate… and had four fingers? He was about to ask when Raph called out,

"We're here!" they came up to a wall that hid their home, Raph moved Fiona over his shoulder to get the knob that looked like a pipe and the wall moved. Maren and Terrene took a step back. Leo notice that Maren tucked her hands inside her wide sleeves as though she was reaching for something, her expression unchanged except for her eyes, narrow and ever so slightly intense.

"There's nothing to worry about," Leo said crossing the threshold, making a motion to follow, "this is our home." Maren carefully stepped inside followed by Terrene and his brothers. As they all got inside, the door shut behind them, Maren looked at the wall, arms still tucked in her sleeves.

"You have an unusual home." She said then asked, "Do you have enemies?" the guys looked at each other, and then Leo nodded. She sighed and nodded also, "I thought as much, I suppose that is way you conceal your home and know how to fight." 'She is very observant,' Leo thought,

"There're other reasons why we've got ta hide," Raph said, a little annoyed, "you could just ask us instead of just guessin'" he went to the couch, placing Fiona across it so that she can rest. 'Man, it's like having another Leo.' He though.

"My sons," the soft elderly voice of Master Splinter came through his room, "you have returned safely." Leo went to the paper door of his master's room

"Yes sensei, and we brought guests." He said as the door open revealing the large rat. There was a gasp from both girls, they all looked to Terrene had a surprised astonished look, but Maren had wide eyes and began to quake. Leo figured her reaction, she was afraid. No terrified, of Master Splinter.

* * *

><p><em>OK<em>_... do you like it? a few fears, a few clues, what do you think could happen next?_

_Please review, and I might put up my drawings of the girls. They will be in my bio as soon as I... (cricket noise) (sighs)... clean this place up from it's infestation. _


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm back and I actually got a review asking me to update, thank you Luck13 Harmony, I thought nobody was interested in my story, that and also that school has been taking a toll on me, so I couldn't get to a computer until now. Seriously though, I would like to know if you reading this, a simple happy face would make me very happy and would encourage me more to write, so please write some reviews. Now on with the show..._

_(i don't own tmnt, just the oc's)_

* * *

><p>Leo went to Maren, her gaze did not waver from Splinter,<p>

"Maren?" he asked trying to snap her out of it, when all of a sudden her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she started to fall. Leo caught her just before she hit the ground,

"Amazing…" Terrene said as she came up to Splinter, Donnie went in between them to stop her,

"Uh Terrene, we have a problem," he turned her around to show her Maren in Leo's arms,

"Oh, um.." she came to Maren, she touched her forehead, then checked her pulse, "she's alright," Leo didn't relies that he was holding his breath until he sighed in relief.

"I'm going to give a guess here and say that she's scared of rats" mikey said as he placed Arianna on one of the chairs in the living room.

"To make this true," Terrene said as she motioned the boys to the couch, moving Fiona's legs to the side to make room for Maren, "she would had to have had a terrible experience with the creatures, and perhaps seeing one you size," she gestured at Splinter who was walking to the group, "might have put her in some shock." As Leo placed Maren on the couch, Terrene shifted slightly and add nervously, "I've had episodes like these before when," she cleared her throat, looked down, smoothing her skirt then clutched her hands together, "whenever I was close to violence, so that explains how I know," she closed her eyes as if trying to hide herself from shame, Donnie was about to walk to her when she looked up and opened her eyes and said hurriedly, "I'm getting better," as if to her defense, " Fiona has been training me to face my fears and," her head turned left and right, as if looking for words, "and since I'm not out as a light right now it must mean I'm getting better , right?" Splinter came up to her and rested a paw on her shoulder.

"It is alright child, we do not think less of you just because you do not wish to fight." He said with a kind smile. Terrene looked surprised and a little tense, but relaxed at his words.

"Thank you sir," she said

"Please call me Splinter," he said as he went to the kitchen, "I am going to make tea, would you like some?"

"Oh, yes sir- I mean- Splinter," she said, he chuckled, and the guys just stared. Usually Splinter was wary to most newcomers and showed them every little emotion, so what they just witnessed was something short to astonishing, then Splinter addressed them,

"My sons, please show her to the guest bedroom, it seems that they will be staying with use for a while." he went to the kitchen without another word,

"he seems to be a nice um… person," Terrene said breaking the odd silence that came after the old rat left. The guys came out of their trance doing noises of agreement.

"OK," Leo said as he made his way to follow Splinter, "Donnie, why don't you show Terrene the guestroom, and maybe get a few sleeping bags as well." The guest room was the same size as theirs with only a bed, a mirror and an empty drawer cabinet, usually it was a place for one of their friends could bunk for the night.

"Here you go, it's not much but it'll do for now," Donnie said, he looked at Terrene who was looking at the bed. She sat on the bed and smiled at him.

"This is great," she said, "I haven't slept in a bed for a long time." Then she lifted her legs off the floor and lied across the bed. She stretched and closed her eyes as if in bliss, and Donnie couldn't help noticing that she had nicely toned arms and legs, a supple waist and pert breast, he swallowed, and he couldn't help notice how her shell made them push up a bit more. These thoughts happened all at once, making him uncomfortable, he never thought like that before, and when he heard his father calling for them, he gratefully left the room and headed for the kitchen. Terrene followed Donnie to the Dining room table to find that the brothers were all gathered around it, Master Splinter sat at the short end of the table, a cup in front of him, Donnie brought another cup, a container and a spoon.

"Would you like some sugar?" he asked as he poured tea in the cup, Mikey sniggered.

"What is so funny?" Terrene asked as she sat down across Splinter,

"'Would you like some sugar' he said" Mikey said almost laughing, Raph sniggered, and even Leo started to chuckle, Donnie blushed as he got the meaning, Splinter tapped his walking stick on the floor and they calmed down.

"I still don't understand." Terrene said as she inspected the container, she lifted the lid, "White sugar?" she said almost in surprise, "How odd" she whispered as she got a small spoonful of the sweetener in the cup.

"Well child, may you tell us of you tale?" Splinter asked, taking a sip of his tea,

"oh, yes, um…" she said as she mix the sugar in her tea, "I don't really know how it happen but as I told Donatello, I found an unusual object in the dig site that we were sent to." she took a sip of her tea, "this is really good tea," she said quite to no one in particular, Mikey then lifted his hand, Terrene blinked, "Why is he raising his arm?" she asked,

"He has a question," Donnie explained as he motioned at his brother to drop his hand.

"What is your question um…" she started, then muttered something under her breath and slumped her shoulders, "Sorry," she said, "I don't know your name, apart from Donatello and Splinter, I don't know any of your names."

"No prob," Mikey said as he lounged back on to the counter where he was sitting, "My name's Michelangelo or Mikey for short." He slightly kicked raph, who was sitting aside Splinter. He sneered at his little brother, but answered,

"My name's Raphael or Raph" he grunted out

"Also Raphie" Mikey add with a laugh, Raph moved so fast, looking as though he was going to hit his brother, Mikey shirked his little girl scream, arms in front of him and closing his eyes, but Raph stop just before he hit him. Mikey opened one eye to see Raph's fist centimeters in front of him, then Raph pulled it back, returning to his place. He glared expactingly at leo, who cleared his thoat before saying,

"My name is Leonardo." As they all introduced themselves, Terrene nodded in recognition.

"You all know my name is Terrene," she said, then added "but you probably aready knew that when Fiona yelled it when that spiked man was running at me," she let out a shudder, "I really dislike fighting but Father wanted me to learn how to defend myself," then she looked at Mikey, "you had a question Michelangelo?"

"Uh… never mind, you kinda already answered it," he said, "But I have another one," Splinter coughed and all the attention went to him,

"I believe it would be best to ask your questions after her story." He said,

"Oh, right, sorry" Mikey said, splinter turned to Terrene,

"Please, continue," he said, Terrene smiled,

"Thank you Splinter," she said then rested her hand on her chin, "now, where to begin?"

* * *

><p><em>I know it's a little shorter than I've usually done before, but this will do for right now, right?<em>

_Anyways, thanks again for the review, and I hope to get some more,_

_(knock on the door, opens it) *gasp* ew, crickets! (the bugs swarm into the room) please hurry!_


	5. Chapter 5

_(crunch, crunch, crunch)_

_sorry about that__(crunch) _

_the crunching _

_(crunch)_

_is the sound of the dead crickets that are under my feet,_

_(crunch)* winces* you know what, I'll just stay still while I do this,*sighs but smiles* THANK YOU! Thank you so much for the reviews, they were the pesticide that killed these crickets,(happily stomps a foot, loud crunch) uh... yeah, i still have to clean up this place, but all you have to do to help is to just read and review. (soft voice from no where) it's for a good cause,(a random number pops up) HEY! not like that!(pushes number away) I'm not that desperate!*sighs* anyways, again thank you for the reviews and keep them coming._

_(i don't own tmnt, just the oc's)_

* * *

><p>Terrene looked at each other the guys, as if deciding on what to tell them, as if trying to seeing if they were trustworthy, then she gave them a curt nod and started.<p>

"I guess it started about a few months ago," she said, "when we were sent to look for a lost city. Apparently, Lord Bram, a cousin of the king, found a map by accident while he was looking for a manuscript for a meeting. In the meeting, the king and his advisers were discussing the potential of a war that might happen between them and the Islands. The Islands are a very powerful country for they have the most high grade iron in the world and can produce great weapons. They are also the richest in Copper and silver, however the one thing that they wish is gold, which is what the Main land can offer. For years it has been like this, trading gold for metal work and weapons to defend the country and others in its protection, yet it has been discovered that the Islands were hiding a secret from the Main land.

"It turns out that the people who are in charge of the metal companies in the Islands are holding all the money and giving very little of it to the real workers, apart from that, their country is still in form of classes," she paused so she can take a drink, the guys just looked at her in confusion, seeing this, her answered, "it means segregation, people of difference would not be considered to be anything more than what they appear to be, just by the color of their skin." she looked behind her with a sadden face, to the direction of the couch, where Fiona was resting, "she hasn't told me yet, but I can tell that she was born in the Islands, her reaction towards new people, the 'ready to fight' mood she is always in, that's the persona of someone who has had a hard life," she said the last bit in almost a whisper, there was a small pause then shook her head and looked back at them,

"I'm sorry, I was drifting again," then she said in a stern voice, "Be well advised, do not ask her about her life unless she wishes to, you're still very new to her and she is very hostile towards others. Anyway," she took a breath and calmed down, "the kingdom was in a fix, they have threatened to stop their funding for the metal companies, unless they share the wealth with the rest of the ones that live in the Islands. The Islands need gold because it is the currency, silver is good for many things, but if you want the best, you would need gold. The Main land thought they would follow orders, since the Island was a bit of a rocky and whatever plant life that grows there, bares very little fruit or is in the swamp area where the most horrible beasts make their home, and growing a herd of livestock is difficult for those sorts of conditions or in any form of farming come to think of it. However the metal factories have a lot of power over the Island's government and had 'persuaded' the leaders to threatened back that if the Main land cut their funding, they will provide weapons to the neighboring kingdom of Sal, a desert kingdom filled with thieves, rogues and banished criminals that tried to suppress the king, if they ever got their hands on the Islands resources, the Main land would be doomed.

"So imagine the council's reaction when Lord Bram pops in and said that he found a map that lead to a lost city, the City of the Gods. This gave the counsel hope, for it was told that the city contained a weapon that could end wars, eliminate threats, and bring peace to whoever is in control of it. The king thought it was a joke at first of course, but after much discussion and research, they believed the map to be genuine, and they gathered the best from all over the Main land to help find the city. My father was one that they took in for consideration. He is the best at linguistics, agricultural theories, and most of all, in archaeological finds. So, almost right after our resent trip in the Lima Mountains, we were sent to the palace to be informed of this journey. Afterward, we went to our hotel that we stayed, but I could not sleep for excitement, I loathe the thought of finding a weapon, did not appealed to me, but to explore the legendary city, to unlock its secret on why it was lost to us, kept me up for I don't know how long. Luckily, I'm glad I didn't or I would not have met Fiona. But that's a tale for another day, you wanted an explanation for how we got here, right?" she asked, so far the guys already had a bunch of questions, like 'what is her world like?' 'Their form of government is a monarchy?' 'There's segregation in their world?' 'How did she meet Fiona?', but she was right in saying that the real question now is how Terrene and her friends got here. They nodded and she continued,

"After a month of searching, we found a clearing in the middle of the Kismet jungle where it said on the map where the city may be. It was had rubble wall lines in the outer edge, a few stone houses were standing as we walked forward and in the middle was the large building covered in vines and ivy. It was in amazing condition despite the supposed hundreds of years that it was lost to us," she began to get an unusual look in her eye, as if just thinking of the dig site made her excited, like Donnie when he is explaining a new invention, "Tall marble arches in the entrance with alabaster columns and eight pointed star mosaic design in what we believe is the great hall. Stairs that came down from elegant balusters and tapestries hanged by the windows that displayed… " She stopped, sighed, slummed forward and rubbed her forehead with her hand "I'm doing it again, aren't I?" Donnie looked at his brothers, then turned to Terrene,

"I'm not sure what you mean" he said, coming to sit next to her, with a cup of coffee in hand. So far, while she was telling her story, he gave his brothers a drink while listening to every word of her tale. It was incredible, the thought of a world where the main population were turtles, but it was sad that her race would be cruel to its own kind, and that they were in the brink of war was devastating. All they can do is to look for a weapon to stop the threat, which in Donnie's opinion, was something even more devastating, and that they would use Terrene to find it, was such a waist of her talents. Then he reminded himself that she told them that the council wanted her father's help lead the exposition. Terrene then looked at him and give him a small smile,

"I was rambling again, going off topic," she said looking back down to her tea cup, "I have been told that I have a tendency to do that if there is some sort of artifact that interests me." She sigh again, the motion loosening a few strands of hair, absentmindedly she tucked them back behind her … ear? Donnie saw the piece of flesh and was about to ask when she continued,

"Well, I was able to work in the large building, the back garden was very interesting and I was able to find cracked pots, a few fountains and an overgrown flower canopy, my father was able to let me have a whole station for myself since he told me that I was one of the fastest yet most carful of the workers, though I think that there are other people that are better than me." She said a little embarrassed but continued in her normal voice, "As I was exploring my space, I found an odd, small pyramid nestled between bushes, with an usual pictogram of the sun and a triangle with little upside-down bowls that had, what appeared to be, feet," she paused, then looked up at the ceiling with a curious look on her face, like if she was thinking, "I seem to recall a similar pyramid before we entered the city, and I remember in a few reports, my colleagues also found some, like they were surrounding the city." She looked at them again as though a though came to her, "I was able to open the one in my station, it could be possible that several others might have opened as well. It was amazing when it did, it rose up from the ground with a gate that lead to underground tunnels, I should have reported it to father, but my curiosity got the better of me, and I went in on my own. I tied a ball of twine to the entrance and went in, room by room. Everything was perfectly preserved, though I couldn't begin to tell you all the things I found in there, because I don't even know what most of the items were, and then I saw it. As I entered one of the rooms, what it seemed the largest chamber, I found this large archway," she looked up at Donnie, "Donatello, do you have anything to draw with? It might be better if I drew it instead of explaining it to you." Donnie looked up, surprised. He was busy on both listening to her story and making a list of question in his head, that he didn't expected to be called upon, luckily he recovered quickly,

"Uh, sure." He got up and went to the junk drawer. He searched for a notebook and pen, while thinking all of what she said. The pictogram was a good clue for whatever might have lived there before her people, if he saw what it really looked like, he would see if his theory that he was working on was right, the little upside down bowls with feet might be-

"Donnie! Hurry it up, I want to hear more of her story," Mikey whined,

"I'm coming," he said grabbing the notebook and pen that was in front of him the whole time, "here you go," he said to Terrene, she looked at the two objects with fascination, pulled the pen cap off and slowly rolled the tin of the pen on the paper,

"This is so strange, the ink is inside the utensil." She mumbled as she drew. At first it was all scribbles, lines here and there, but then she curved out pillars with flat circles that didn't connect, a platform with rings that was attached at the bottom of the pillars, and above it was a large oval. Next to it, she drew boxes with small buttons and leavers on either side, it was hazy but it was enough to convince them that it was an utrom teleportal.

"it's not a good sketch, Marlin is much better at sketches, she can do a landscape, pots and even add little people to give it depth, with only seeing the area for five minutes and only that." Terrene said, looking up and saw the guys surrounding her, she jumped, they took a step back, "I didn't even hear you coming." She said shakily

"Sorry," Leo said, "it is part of our training,"

"Yeah, we didn't mean to spook you," Mikey added as Donatello took the drawing to examine properly,

"Well, at least I know you men were the only ones here," she mumbled quietly then said, "would you like me to continue?"

"Yeah," Donnie said, though he motioned his brothers to follow him out of the kitchen, "but in a minute, I have to discuss something with my brothers first. Come on guys," he said, almost having to tug Mikey out of his seat. Terrene looked surprised, also his brothers, what got him so rattled that he had to make an emergency meeting?

"aww, seriously dude? She was getting to the good part," Mikey whined as he got up.

"I apologize," Leo said to Terrene with a small bow of his head, "Donnie's not usually like this,"

"It is alright," she said in an understanding tone, "if it is of something of urgency then take the time you need, I'm sure Splinter and I can have a conversation while you're gone," she said looking at Splinter, he smile and nodded his head. She got up off her seat and went to the one next to Splinter while the guys went outside.

* * *

><p><em>(sweeping the floor with large broom) hi there, thought of making some progress here and started cleaning,*stops sweeping, looks around the room and sighs* I got a long way to go, but I'll do anything for reviews,*leans on broom* seriously though,what do you think of my story so far? is it going good for you? do you like where this is going? please, I'll would really appreciate it,(soft voice from no where) it's for a good cau- GET OUT OF HERE!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello, sorry that I haven't here for a while, school's been a bit hectic, and it's getting close to finals week, but i was able to write somethings down during my breaks, and now I was able to type and present this to you, hopefully I'll get more reviews than chapter in the next few days. I've only have a few, not that I'm complaining or anything, it's just i hope that I'll get a few more. So, please enjoy and review._

_(i don't own tmnt, only the Oc's)_

* * *

><p>"Donnie, what was all that about?" Leo asked, crossing his arms,<p>

"Guys, I need to talk to you privately because I think I know what is going on here." Donnie said,

"Don, you weren't the only one in that room," Raph said, leaning his shell to the wall behind him, "this weapon that her kingdom is lookin' for is the teleportle that she drew, but they don't know that 'cause they just started lookin' for it"

"Oh, right," Donnie said, embarrassed

"Hey, chill bro," Mikey said, clapping a hand on Donnie's shoulder, "I wouldn't blame you for wanting to get out of there, you just needed an excuse," this made Leo, Raph and Don to look at him, "what? Are you guys telling me that you didn't feel what was going on in there?" he smiled at Don. Leo's face stayed placid but Raph grew a small grin.

"Yeah Don," Raph said in a very amused manner, "I couldn't help noticin' the way ya were lookin' at her." Donnie blushed. He had been giving her admiring looks when he hoped his brothers weren't looking, but there were times, he surmised, that he didn't catch himself fast enough. Especially when she was describing the building, how she had this siren look on her face with an excited light in her eyes that shown like chocolates - he stopped and blinked hurriedly,

"Oh boy," Mikey said, slightly sniggering, "He's got it bad,"

"Stop it," Donnie mumbled

"Leave him alone guys," Leo said, " we have to focus on how to get them home," then he had an odd look in his face, "it's strange though, what are the chances that four girls who happen to be so similar to us, coming to our world? And through a device that we've experience before, but have no way of getting home?" he looked to Donnie, who shrugged,

" I'm not sure, I'm just as baffled by it as you," he said then added," if we keep listen to her story, we might get most of the answers" a moment of silence passed then Mikey asked,

"So, what happened in the bedroom?" smiling, Donnie blushed again and gulped,

"w-what are you talking about?" he asked trying to act causal.

"You stuttering Don," Mikey sniggered, "something did happen in there didn't it?" he covered his mouth trying to quiet his laughter. Raph clapped a hand on Donnie's shoulder,

"hey, no worries Don, it's not like you were imagining her naked or something," Raph said with a smirk, Donnie blush grow deeper, Raph laughed "just kidding, anyways, she was lookin' at you too, so take it easy." Don looked up at his brothers with surprise,

"Really?" he asked, trying not to sound hopeful, Raph smirk grew,

"Tell ya what, I'll tell you what I saw when you were," he paused, as if looking for the right words, "distracted, if you just tell us what happened when you guys were alone." Mikey sniggered, Leo looked at Raph with what looked like annoyance,

"oh come on, fearless, we're all guilty of eyein' one of these girls," he said then lifted an eye rim" am I right?" Leo's face turned emotionless,

"What do you mean?" he said, in a voice that didn't betray what he felt.

"Quit the crap Leo, we all saw what happened when the skinny one was lookin' at you up on the surface."

"Her name is Maren." Leo said, with a little more bite then was need be.

"See, your even defendin' her now," he said, shoving Leo on the chest.

"So," Leo said, "you admit that you were attracted to someone?" he asked, crossing his arms, looking expectantly at Raph.

"well, yeah," he said in a slightly defending voice," that Fiona character," he looked over at the couch, " when Terrene told us that bit of her life, that explained her attitude to us and," he looked back to his brothers, " I don't know, I felt somethin' clicked, she was very defensive about her friend and I can admirer that, besides, I kindda like her spunk,"

"Spunk?" Mikey asked, "Dude, she almost tried to choke me to death."

"yeah, but you pushed her aside, so what's your excuse for that," Raph said, then in a mocking voice," oh, wait, I remember, you wanted to be with the girls."

"Well, what'd you expect me to do? They're all, uh..." Mikey paused as his brothers looked at him with a warning stare, "attractive in their own way, but" he looked over at the chair were Arianna was resting," she is seriously the cutest." his brothers stared at him.

"Uh, Mikey?" Donnie said," you do realize she squashed you and slapped me, right?" he asked

"Yeah, but she made fun of Hun in an awesome way, beat up most of those purple dragons, and," he added in a bit of a sigh, "she has a very cute laugh." a small cough came from the kitchen,

"Excuse me? Did someone call my name?" They all turned to see Terrene standing timidly by the doorframe of the kitchen,

"Yeah, Raph did," Mikey said, pointing at his brother,

"How did you know that?" asked Leo," we were far from the kitchen,"

"Well, I just-" Terrene stopped, there was a moan from the couch. They all looked up to see Fiona stretch. Terrene went to her friend followed by the boys.

"Fiona, are you alright?" Terrene asked,

"Yes, I'm fine," she said rubbing the back of her neck, "why did you do that?" she looked at her but answered her own question "I was acting up again and you stopped me." she slumped back to her seat and began to look around, "where are we?" she asked

"we are in the underground home of ..." Terrene started then gave herself a soft face palm, "I am so sorry, I asked for your given name but did not ask for your surname," She looked at the guys who stood behind the couch, Fiona followed her friend's gaze and jumped off it. She was about to kick her seat at them when Terrene quickly stepped forward and grabbed her foot.

"Fiona, please calm down." she said pushing her friend's foot, the motion caused Fiona to lose balance, but regained it when her friend pulled.

"Let go of my foot Terrene" she said, she didn't struggle or budged as she was trapped.

"As long as you don't attack them," Terrene said, "if you do, I might have to paralyze you again."

"Fine," Fiona said, Terrene let go of her foot, she stood straight and crossed here arms. She stared at the boys with narrow eyes, but then Splinter came into the living room,

"uh, why is there a giant rat in the middle of the room?" she asked, pointing at Splinter,

"It is a rather interesting story," he started, but Fiona interrupted,

"And it talks, first the hairless apes, now this," she placed a hand on her forehead, "what's next, a man made out of metal and a giant alligator?" Mikey opened his mouth to speak, "don't answer that," Fiona snapped, pointing a finger at him, then she looked at her friend, "how long was I out?" she asked.

"You were out for about two hours" Donnie said, trying to help Terrene, but that only get him a glare from Fiona.

"Did I ask you?" she said to Donnie, then looked around to see Arianna and Maren, "what happened to them?" she asked, nodding at their direction. Terrene answered,

"When you were about to fight Arianna, Maren did the same thing to her, what I did to you," she said in a small voice, "then when we got here, Maren saw Splinter and fainted." Fiona smirked,

"I guess the little princess couldn't handle the sight," she asked turning her gaze at everyone, "and I'm also guessing that Splinter is the rat's name, right?"

"yes, it is him name," Terrene said, then she waved a hand to each of the guys, "the boys are Donatello," he shifted slightly, embarrassed at being introduced first, "Leonardo," Leo nodded, Fiona nodded back, "Michelangelo," he waved at her, she glared, he squeaked and went behind Leo, "and Raphael," he crossed his arms in what could have been an intimidating matter, she narrowed her eyes, but he gave her a sly grin and she looked away.

"Nice to meet you." she said through gritted teeth, Terrene smiled,

"Good attempt" she said giving her friend a pat on the back, or shell to be exact, Splinter stepped forward,

"We are also the Hamato family," he made his way to his favorite armchair, "and now that we got the introductions in order, would you please sit down?" he asked, Fiona looked at him for a moment, as if deciding to trust him or not

"Alright," she said and slowly sat back down, Terrene sat in between her and Maren, who was still out of it. After everyone settled down around the living room, with the small event were Raph and Mikey had a small fight about who gets to sit in the space between Fiona and Arianna, as there was a gap between the two seats, Raph being the winner, there was silence in the room. Then Splinter spoke,

"Terrene, would you please continue with you tale," he said, Fiona looked at her friend,

"what tale?" she asked, looking a little uneasy,

"I was only telling the boys what transpired before we came here with a bit of background story." Terrene said in a matter-of-fact voice, then paused, "maybe it would be better if you continued were I left off," she offered with a small smile, "it would be a good way of seeing this situation through your perspective," Fiona looked at her with a confused and surprised expiration, then looked at the guys, closing her eyes, she sigh, leaned back to her seat then looked at the ceiling, as if thinking if she should talk or not, then she looked at Terrene and smiled a half smile,

"Where in your story did you stop?" she asked Terrene, who in turn looked relived.

"When you found me in the tunnel two days ago." she answered,

"Fine," Fiona said, and then added to the guys, "Try not to interrupt me, alright? I don't like to repeat myself."

* * *

><p><em>I hope that this is OK for right now, I'll try to get another chapter up real soon, hopefully.<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_one more week... AND I'LL BE OUT OF SCHOOL!...sorry about that, I just needed to get that out of my system, anyways... here's another one for you, and I hope that you like it, thank you for those that have stayed with this story, you guys really help me kept at it, so enjoy!_

_(i don't own tmnt, only the oc's)_

* * *

><p>Fiona moved around in her seat, as though getting comfortable, then looked at the guys,<p>

"so, I'm guessing Terrene already told you that she works as an archeologist with her father, right?" she asked, they all nodded, "well, I've been with them for about three months since she helped me get out of a situation back in kingdom's main plaza, I'm was amazed when-" Terrene slightly nudged Fiona in the ribs, she looked around to see her shaking her head, " what, you haven't told them how we met?" Fiona asked, Terrene shook her head again,

"They didn't ask for how we met, they asked for how we got here." Terrene told her in a calm voice, Fiona looked at her oddly for a moment but shrugged,

"I suppose you're still having a bit of a problem with having people knowing that you can fight, huh?" she asked, Terrene looked embarrassed.

"Well," Fiona continued, "like Terrene said, two days ago she was looking around in her area she was working on and I went to get her to come over to eat with us for the evening meal. As I got there, I saw that there was something new, a strange triangle door coming out of the ground. I knew that Terrene, being ever curious, would have gone inside to see what was in there, and I was right, because I saw her usual twine attached to the door. She always leaves a trail behind just in case if she ever gets lost or distracted with her work, so I followed it and found her in a room with another strange thing, an oddly shaped silver archway.

"I think I made some kind of noise as I came up to her, usually I'm very silent walker, but then, she always had a way of sensing other people's presences," the guys were confused, they freaked Terrene out when she was drawing, and right now she looked a little uneasy, but as Fiona kept going, she calmed down.

"She turned around and smiled, explaining in her own way what she found, with long complicating words that didn't sound like she was talking the same language, though I was able to understand most of it. She was so excited because she thought that she found an ancient worshiping chamber that the people in the city might have used for a strange ceremony for their gods, or something similar to that,

"I tell her that it time to eat, we get out and head back to camp. The next day, she asked her father if she could work in one of the houses in the far side of the city, which was odd because I thought that she was going to tell her father about the underground tunnels," she turned to Terrene as if expecting an answer, Terrene blushed,

"there was a door on the ceiling with stairs that lead to that chamber, I tried to get through but it was locked from the other side, and the only place that seemed to have the door was that house, however, it was in an unstable area where a few walls that were caving in, and it took a while to convince father to let me have that space, but I was able to get it." Terrene said, slow at first but finished hurriedly. Fiona looked surprised,

"Well, that explains the quick trip to the tunnels, for a girl that says that she is not adventurous, you sure take risks," she said to her friend,

"Quick trip?" Donnie asked, Fiona gave him a sideways glare,

"What did I just say to you?" she said with a bit of bite in her voice, Terrene patted her shoulder,

"Fiona, please, if you don't control this temper of your, you will hurt yourself, and besides, going off topic as you did now, gets people curious and makes them ask questions, so please continue and kept the story straight." she said, Fiona looked back at Terrene and sighed,

"Why do you put up with me? I've done terrible things and you still treat me like a regular terrapin, why?" she asked

"You're going off topic again, please, we will talk about that later." Terrene said patting her again. Fiona huffed, blowing a few strands of hair out of the way and slouched forward,

"Anyway," she continued, " she was able to get some workers to clean up that place and to make it stable," then her features darken slightly and she looked at her lap, "but I had a bad feeling in the pit of my gut that something was about to happen, so I insisted that I should stay with Terrene. Professor Lukas, her father," she motioned Terrene, "thought that I was plenty security that he gave her three days without interruptions," she smirked, "I don't have any doubt that Lukas is an intelligent man, but, no offense Terrene, he a bit of an idiot when it comes to protection. He didn't think that an expedition that size would attract the attention of thrives and bandits, so when we woke up today, I decided to take caution and brought with us a few other men and told them that they were our protection,

"as Terrene was getting ready to do whatever she does, we hear voices outside that weren't the men's, then these two," she nodded her head at Arianna and Maren, "came in as if pushed, the men were shouting and more voices were there too, I was going to ask what was happening out there when several men came in, with weapons that I haven't seen since the Islands, I suspect that it has something to do with the little princess here," she motioned to Maren, "the two were backing up and pushing us back as well, then the floor vanished. A bit of Terrence's fast thinking, no doubt," she said slightly nudging her friend on the arm, Terrene smiled shyly, Fiona kept going,

"And we were in the underground chamber with the archway, I instantly went to the door but it wouldn't open, then I remembered that we locked it the other night. I felt Terrene pull me aside and a man was kicked into the same place where I was, the reddish-blond one was doing some strange jumps, flips and contortions and was beating the stuffing out of them, the princess was avoiding the creeps and was doing some odd pointing or maybe she was throwing something, I don't know, but then we were all pushed in the archway, all of those ... idiots, for less then a better word, were trying to fit themselves in that small room.

"In doing so, they went on top of the odd boxes, pressing the buttons, and then a bright blue light came over us. All the men there stopped, a loud hum came from nowhere and we couldn't move. I saw my own hand was being separated, as if we were being sifted, next thing we know, we were in that hole in the ground." Fiona, finished was her story, sighed and began to lay back into her seat again when she notice Raph face was a few inches next to hers. Her eyes widen with shock, and it looked like she blushed but then she punched him right in the beak.

* * *

><p><em>so how do you like that?<em>

_also, I'm thinking about opening a deviantart page so I can show you how the girls look like, but I went to do a few more drawings before I do that, so maybe if you could give me an idea of what scene of each chapter I should draw? that would be great, until then, please review._


	8. Chapter 8

_hello... um...*sigh*...sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been having some writers block and, well, it's summer break, so it's hard to stay focus on something long enough to finish. Anyways, here's another one, enjoy!_

_(i don't own tmnt, only the oc's)_

* * *

><p>"what were you doing there?" she asked rather loud, she jumped out of her seat and was about to punch him again when Terrene got up as well and did several jabs on Fiona's arm,<p>

"Terrene!" she said, grabbed her arm, lifted it up by the wrist, and let go, it fell limply,

"I told you that I would paralyze you if you hurt them." Terrene said as she got up. Raph, who was dazed from the punch and he clutching he beak, was being helped to another seat by his brothers,

"Donnie get the kit," Leo said, "Raph, are you ok?" he asked

"Lemme go Leo, I'm fine, it's just my nose" Raph answered, trying to ignore the pain, Donnie went his lab, Terrene went to Raph,

"I'm so sorry, she tends to be ... a bit sensitive if a stranger is in her personal space." she said as she went behind Raph's seat and gently touched his chin, "please look up." he did want she asked and saw that Terrene had a sweet smile. He felt his face warm a little when she grabbed his head with a soft touch, as if he was fragile, which was also very strange to him. No one has ever thought him fragile. She lightly turned his head left then right,

"hmmm...it seems …that ... hmmm..." she muttered, gently pressing down on either sides of his beak with her thumps then back up in a soothing motion around the injured area, Raph felt as if he was going to sleep. Then in a fast twist in her wrist, she snapped his beak back in place. Donnie came in to the living room, emergency kit in hand, just in time to see Raph yelp and jump off the couch.

"what are ya tryin' to do, kill me?" he yelled at Terrene who flinched at his voice as he touched his beak gingerly, Master Splinter said "Raphael", Leo groaned shaking his head, Mikey grimaced, Donnie stopped in his tracks, not trusting himself to move.

"oh dear," Terrene said shakily, "well, you, uh, your beak was," she made a motion with her hand by pressing it to her own beak to the side, as if demonstrating a broken nose, "I just," she used her other hand and pressed to her beak to straighten it, she let go of her beak, took a deep breath and rushed,

"I'msorryIdid'tmeantohurtyou," she took another breath but said this time more slowly, "if I warned you however, you would have hurt yourself even more, please, don't be angry with me." she then mumbled, "I just wanted to help," Raph took a step to her, Donnie tensed to move, but Fiona stepped in between the two first, looking like she would kill, limp arm or not,

"Don't even start, if you hurt her in any way, your dead." she said in a low growling voice at him, poking a finger at his chest with her good hand. Punch, punch, punch. Terrene punched Fiona's good arm and it dropped, "Terrene!" Fiona said with what sounded little like a whine,

"Threatening is the same as hurting," Terrene said walking her back to her seat. Donnie looked at Terrene wondering how she could do that, did she also have knowledge of her people's anatomy that she knows how to temporarily stop the nervous system? He then he remembered to check Raph's beak. It was bleeding, but not as much as he expected, which was odd, the force of Fiona's punch should have made it at least a river,

"Raph, are you ok?" he asked as he cleaned the small amount of blood from his brother,

"I'm fine Don, really, your girlfriend thought of fixin' me by movin' my nose the other way." Raph said, snatching the napkin from Donnie, who blushed and was about to retort when,

"so, how did you do that Terrene?" they heard Mikey's voice, Raph and Donnie turned to see their brother was leaning forward from behind the couch where Fiona and Terrene was sitting, his arms resting on the edge of the seat, so that his head was between the girls. Fiona turned away from him and growled low in her voice, saying something like "if my arms weren't..." Terrene also turned away but asked nicely,

"What do you mean? And can you move, please? You're slightly invading our personal space." Mikey answered, not moving from his position,

"The paralyzing thing that you did on Fiona and fixing Raph's nose," he then adjusted himself to kneel behind the couch, making him closer then was needed, "Are you also a doctor or something?" Terrene shook her head,

"I don't mean to be a healer, but I did take a study of the terrapin anatomy, and, well..." she looked a little ashamed, "because I'm just good at remembering things, when I was taking my self-defense classes, I may have used it to my advantage," then she mumbled something that they couldn't understand.

"Sorry, didn't catch that" Mikey said cupping the area of where an ear might have been,

"Mikey, live her alone," Donnie said coming up behind his brother and moving him to the center of the room where most of the family was,

"No, it is alright," Terrene intervened, but looked hesitant, "What I said was," she took a deep breath but didn't say anything, she took another breath, "not to mention having special abilities might have helped." she then closed her eyes and seemed to expected some sort of disapproval. The guys looked at each other, then to Splinter, then back at Terrene. Fiona took a defensive stance in front of her friend, though her arms were limp, she still went up to protect Terrene.

"You don't have to tell them anything, it's none of their business," Fiona said eyeing each of them, as if trying to guess who was going to attack first,

"Fiona don't," Terrene said opening her eyes, "They will find out any ways and..." Terrene still looking hesitant, "they will find out of you talents as well." Fiona narrowed her eyes then closed them, she looked as if she agreed to what Terrene said but she didn't like it. The tension was so think that when Splinter got up, the two girls jumped, but he said in a calm voice,

"Perhaps it would be better to wait until the morning to discuss this matter, it has been a long night and you all need your rest. I also believe that these ladies are not going to awake any time soon," he indicated Arianna and Maren, Fiona stepped out of her stance but didn't move and Terrene was about to tell her to, but then a soft sound came to them.

Maren took in a small breath and began to move from her seat, she slowly opened her eyes and took in the sight of her surrounding, when her gazes landed on Master Splinter, her eyes widen with horror, but quickly narrowed with, anger? Then without warning, she leaped from the couch, reached in her sleeve and threw something at Splinter.

Fiona stepped in front of the object as if to stop it, but it went so fast that whatever the thing was sliced the side of her arm. Once Maren threw the object, she ran to the wall where they came from, in a swift motion, she waved her hands in front of her and thin silver strings came from her sleeves. They dug in the cracks of the wall as she stepped forward, making a sideways whipping motion with her arms and pulled. The wall split apart leaving a gap wide enough for her to go through.

Fiona seemed to regain the feeling in her arms, because she was clutching one with the other that was cut, but she started to go down. Terrene rushed to her as the guys surrounded Splinter, who had a very thin, very sharp dagger deep in his shoulder, he closed his eyes as if controlling the pain,

"That bit-" Raphael began, but Leo interrupted

"Raph, not right now" he said,

"How did she do that?" Mikey asked as they got Master Splinter back to his seat, "I mean, Splinter could stop anything, how could she-"

"Michelangelo," Splinter said, still with his eyes closed, "she attacked me because of fear, when I made eye contact with her, I saw her fear and it angered her that she is afraid," he was about to reach for the dagger when,

"Don't touch that damn knife!" they turned to see Fiona tried to stand and make her way towards them, but Terrene kept pulling her down,

"Fiona, stay still, you're bleeding!" Terrene tried to convince her friend,

"Yeah, and this will help," she said, letting go of her arm and wiping of the blood into her hand Terrene's eyes widened,

"You can't be serious!" she looked the guys then turned back to her friend and whispered, "I know you did it to other animals but this is different, we don't know what will happen if you do this to a creature like him,"

"And if I don't, he'll die, that's no ordinary dagger," Fiona countered in a regular voice, she straightened and went to Splinter, "That is very brittle metal and if you don't be careful, it could break and poison him," she took a deep breath and knelt by him, "Terrene said that we have certain abilities, she can tell you what she can do later but right now, I can help you because I…" she stopped and turned her head slightly with such tension that it cracked, as if it pained her to tell a secret willingly, "can heal myself," they looked at her confused, "and others" still confused, though they had a twinge of nervousness in the expressions, " with my blood."

* * *

><p><em>oh boy, a plot twist, a few reviews, please? hopefully this will get your attention.<em>

_Also in the previous chapter I asked for some suggestions for scenes that i could draw. It could be from any chapter of the story, I opened a DeviantART account so I can show you how might they look like, but I still need a few more suggestions. Oh, before I forget, Lucky13Harmony I'm working on your suggestion and for anyone else who is following this,_

_thank you for doing so!_


	9. Chapter 9

_(walks slowly in, head down) I am so sorry that i haven't been updated in a long time, I know that in the last one I exclaimed with joy that it was summer break but I forgot to tell you that I'm training to become a pastry chef, and I'm taking classes which make me get up at 5:30 a.m. work 'til noon and I am too tired to write. (lifts head up with small smile) on the bright side, I know how to do more than just cookies, (lifts a big pink box) cake,macaroons and fresh fruit tarts for everybody! On my breaks that I did got,I did little notes for chapters and since I'm almost done with classes, I found some time to get this all together. It is one of the longest chapter that I've done so far, so enjoy!_

_(i don't own tmnt, only the oc's)_

* * *

><p>"Wait, what?" Donnie asked, "that's impossible, and in many cases unhealthy, who knows what would happen if we mixed you blood with Master Splinter's" Fiona gave him a sideways glance, it looked as though she was going to snap at him, but then reconsidered,<p>

"Alright, but at the very least let me help, I know how to remove a blade like this"

"You are in no condition to help, in fact, you need help too, maybe a few stitches," Donnie said, Fiona frowned and narrowed her eyes,

"I'll prove to you that I can heal," she said, she moved her hand that was covering the cut, though it was deep, it didn't spill much blood as anticipated. In fact, the blood stopped and seemed to glow a faint red. She breathed in a slow steady breath, then the blood started to bubble, like it was boiling, it actually let out a bit of smoke and all that was left was dry blood. She moved her injured arm, causing the dry blood to crack and fall to the floor, there wasn't any evidence of a cut. She tested her arm, flexed it a few times then turned to Terrene, but Donnie spoke,

"How did you do that?" he asked, she ignored him and spoke to her friend,

"I think you should go after her, as much as I like not having her here, she might get into trouble," Fiona said to her, "but you better hurry, the longer you wait, the father she will go," she looked at the guys, "you three," she indicated Leo, Raph, and Mikey, "you should go with her, if the little princess hasn't found trouble, she might just cause some." she looked at Donnie, "give your weapon to Terrene, you're not using it right now, so give it to someone who will." her orders were expected to follow, but in a way that didn't take offense, in fact they were quite practical. Donnie looked hesitant, but took off his Bo staff from behind his shell and gave it to Terrene,

"Do you know how to fight with this?" he asked with concern, Terrene bent her head down but looked up at him with the smallest of smiles, placing a hand on his Bo,

"Yes," she said, "don't worry, I won't break it,"

"I'm more worried about you," he said, her head snapped up, his eyes widened, "did I say that out loud?" he asked, she nodded, there was an awkward silence, then Fiona coughed,

"Ahem, she's still out there, you better get moving."

"Oh, right!" Terrene said, she ran to the hole in the wall, then looked back, "are you not coming?" she asked,

"Uh, yeah," Leo said though he was staring at Fiona, it felt odd obeying someone other than Splinter, but the way she sent it out, it could make anyone follow her. He and his brothers moved to the hole and followed Terrene. Donnie and Fiona didn't wait for the last of the turtle's tails to vanish out of the room before that they could help Splinter. The knife looked long, thin, handle and all, smooth and sharp, as if it was designed to hurt the person that wanted to help, and was jammed right above the collarbone, if Maren aimed only six inches lower, she would have got his heart.

"I need towels, water, maybe needle and thread if it is too deep, I can't tell, the angle of the knife is very narrow," she said. Splinter was about to move, but Fiona stopped him, "please, don't move, you might break some of it and it could enter your blood stream." She looked over at Don, who was getting the things she asked,

"Why don't you pull it out with a clamp?" Donnie asked as he handed her the towels,

"I would if I could but like I said before, the metal is very brittle, the formula is a unique blend and can break with the wrong tension on either side, besides if you take a closer look," she got Donnie by the edge of his plastron to get him to see the knife's edge, "there are small hooks on the blade area that snag on flesh, which can cause resistance and small bits of it would get stuck in the wound," she paused for a minute, Donnie wonder how they were going to get that out of Master Splinter while also trying really hard to not get impressed by the simplicity of the weapon, thankfully Fiona sighed making him come out of it, "I'm going to need a few more things," she said looking around the lair as if looking for something,

"What else do you need?" he ask, he would do anything to help his father. Fiona looked at him with a grimace,

"You're not going to like it," she answered.

Sewers-

Leo, Raph and Mikey followed Terrene, who was clutching Donnie's Bo stuff with both hands.

"Hey Leo, how do we know where she went?" Mikey whispered to his brother, "I mean, I know that this is the general direction that Maren went, but how are we going to track her?"

"We're not that far behind her and if we be quiet then we can hear where she's going," he replied but in his gut he knew that even if they were silent they would not be able hear a footstep, the weather got bad as they went through the sewers as the sound of water came pouring through the gutters and the echoes rebounded. They were in loss of what to do, but Terrene seemed to know where to go, with what they can see of her, she seemed very uneasy, then she stopped and turned to the guys,

"I know it might odd to ask you but can um... Please try to control your emotions, I can't sense Maren as well as I must if we are to find her. You auras are getting in the way a bit." she said and turned back down the path in a slightly faster pace than before. As the guys were wondered what she meant by that, they came to a room with three other tunnels with a few light hanging around, the guys stopped to see which one they should go through, but Terrene went to the left tunnel without a second glance to the others,

"Hey wait," Mikey said catching up to her, "where do you think you're going?"

"Please Michelangelo-" she started

"Mikey" he said

"Mikey," she amended then looked at everyone, "if you wish me to help fine Maren let me do what I can, or otherwise we might lose her," she stated then went on walking,

"Terrene" Leo said, coming up behind her,

"I will explain if we kept going, please" she said, then sigh, "perhaps if you would stay behind me a bit it would help" they continued to walk for a long while that they guys began to become uneasy, then they heard her sighed,

"I am able to sense other people's emotions, energy, or auras, whatever you'll like to call it, ever since I was a little girl. In other words, I am able to know what people might be feeling, 'might' being the main word, for I am not very good at it. There have been times were I have misread the energy, and at times gave me trouble understanding what to do, I did not think that this was one of those times," she slightly slumped forward a bit, and with the little light that was from the room, looking depressed, "I try to hide it so people would not be so frightened of me. Many people back home when they hear that I have this... ability, they get very, um, upset, and they try hiding their emotions. Unfortunately, that doesn't work, it actually makes them, oh how do I say it, magnify their emotions that it is almost impossible to ignore. Like a light with sound, that the closest thing I am able to come up with to explaining what I see. So, that is what I am using to find Maren, she is leaving a trial of emotions that I could follow."

They were silent for a moment then,

"That's not all you can do, is it?" Leo asked, she stopped and sigh again,

"no it isn't," she said turning to them, she looked down and shifted her gaze left and right, she took a breath and let it out slowly, " auras portray the strength and weaknesses of their owners, making me able to see where I can use, um, my defensive skill... for emergencies only." she stated the last bit in an slightly stern voice, "when I see their strengths , I try to use it against them and use the weaknesses to my own advantage," then she looked at them with sad eyes, "also in some cases I am able to see what someone is going to do, their auras portray a sort of ... Um... Light-shadow, it's the only way I can describe it, that shows what a person is about to do-" she stopped backed up, then she shivered as Raph came towards her,

"If you could do that, why didn't you stop her? You could have paralyzed her or somethin'!" Raph said almost yelling, Leo and Mikey were about to pull their brother back when something unexpected happened. Terrene punch Raph right on the jaw. He stumbled back rubbing his jaw, they all looked at her with shock,

"Don't you think I know that? I would have, but that little princess couldn't control her emotions and her aura grew out of her so fast that I couldn't see her light-shadow! Don't blame me for what she did, if you think it could make you feel any better!" she yelled at Raph, her bright gold eyes seemed to glow. Wait, gold? Weren't they brown a minute ago? She blinked and clutched her head, "what happened? I blacked out of a minute," she said in her normal soft tones, she looked at them with confusion, her eyes brown again, then saw that they were looking at her strangely, Raph rubbing his jaw, and the realization came to her, "oh no," she whispered, "not again, I'm so sorry, I didn't...didn't...mean," she stuttered, holding her sides and went to a kneeling position, muttering to herself,

"uh, Terrene?" Mikey asked, coming to her level, waving a hand in front of her, she didn't even flinch but continued muttering,

The lair-

"No, that's not happening!" Donnie exclaimed as Fiona told him what they will need, "Ok, I understand that the hooks are to pull the flesh way from the knife, but I am not going to imbed the knife in deeper with a hammer and chisel!" they have been arguing for a while now on how to help Master Splinter, and the way that Fiona was offering was absolutely absurd. Donnie got the supplies that she wanted, not knowing what was going to happen, he thought that she was going to do abrasions to the center of the knife, but as she was aiming the chisel right above the handle, he put his foot down.

"I'm sorry but it's the only way I can think of that could work," Fiona said not as loud as Donnie, but in a way that showed that she was getting impatient, luckily he wasn't losing much blood himself, but if they don't do something fast then he would die of internal bleeding "and I'm not going to imbed it, the hammer and chisel are to break the knife in half, so when you will pull the flesh apart, I can pull it out. Yes it will go deeper in, but I need to do it so that the hooks from the knife would release the flesh they took hold. Breaking it in half will enable me to move them side by side as I'm pressing it in, then I would pull it out, making it so that no piece would stay in. And unless you let me use my blood to help heal him, it's the only way I can think of to get the dragger out."

"Maybe I can help," a sleepy but peppy voice came from behind them. Arianna was stretching from her seat, arms above her head. Once she got up, she looked around the room,

"This is a really amazing place, where are we?" she went to them,

"I thought that Maren said you would be out for a day," Donnie said looking confused,

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked, still looking around with great curiosity,

"About three hours?" Fiona asked looking at Donnie, who nodded,

"Oh, that explains way I'm still sleepy, I usually sleep more if everything is quiet and peaceful, but there tension here, tell me have you been fighting? Are you having a lover's quarrel?" Donnie and Fiona looked shocked and in Fiona's case disgusted,

"Where did you get that notion? We were arguing on how best to heal is person."

Arianna looked between them to see Splinter,

"Oh my, what an amazing creature," she said with interested curiosity, then her head tilted slightly to see the knife, her eyes faltered, "Maren did this didn't she?" Fiona and Donnie looked at her with annoyance and hope, annoyed on Fiona's part and hopeful on Donnie's,

"Do you know of a way of getting the dagger out?" he asked, trying not to sound rushed but his father was dying.

"Well ... yes, but it would be tricky," Arianna said, she looked like as if she was thinking it over, with her finger on her cheek looking up at the ceiling, " Do you want the knife to go through the creature or the knife out?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course we want the dagger out," Fiona said with that tone that can tell that she was running low on patience,

"Alright, but I'm warning you, what I'm going to do may surprise you," Arianna said, she looked to Fiona then to Donnie, "Perhaps a demonstration would make things easier," she grabbed Donatello's arm with both hands, took a measured breath and closed her eyes. Don was a little confused on what she was doing, then he felt an odd sensation at his feet, he looked down and with a surprised yell he saw that his feet were going through the concrete, Arianna let go of him causing him to shift and fall on his butt.

"How did you do that?" Fiona asked looking amazed,

"I always been able to do this, it's been very useful for many occasions, like now," before Fiona can say no, Arianna grabbed the knife but handle went through the back of her hand, her fingers went through the center of the blade and in an instant, pulled the whole thing out of Splinter. Blood oozed faster than anticipated from the cut, Splinter hissed and groaned, Fiona tried to press her hands to the wound to stop the bleeding,

"Are you insane? Do you realize what you done?" Fiona yelled at Arianna, who looked a little a bit taken aback,

"Get me out now, he needs surgery!" Donnie said trying to get up,

"No time for that!" Fiona yelled over Donnie, she search in a hidden pocket in her pants and pulled out a small object, turning the hand that was pressing the wound palm side up, she sliced her hand, turned her hand again and pressed hard.

Sewers-

"Leo, what's happening?" he asked as he got up, Leo glanced at Terrene then at Raph,

"Raph, Mikey, take a few steps back," he said as he knelt in front of her, "if Terrene said that her abilities are to sense other people's emotions, then perhaps she could be influenced by emotions, if so then a person who is calm should make her calm,"

"And ya think that'll work?" Raph asked, Leo looked at him,

"Raph, if you haven't noticed, she acted like you when she punched you, she even had your eyes for a moment. She doesn't seem the type to insult a person, so naturally we should assume that if she is close to someone who isn't a hot head, she might relax," he said, sarcasm rolled off him as he said hot head, he sat in his meditating position and took a deep breath , resting his wrists and his bent knees. The guys waited for a while, Raph was beginning to be impatient while Mikey was rocking back and forth on the balls his feet, the red clad turtle was about to move towards them when Terrene took a deep breath and looked up, she saw Leo then turned her head to Raph and Mikey and looked down,

"I had an episode, didn't I? I am so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It is quiet alright, it's my brother that should apologize," Leo said, getting up and holding out a hand to help Terrene.

"Still I made us lose time and I am very sorry that I hurt your," She blinked, looked at Raph then at Leo, "did you say brother?" she asked him, then looked embarrassed, "My apologies, but … you… don't look like brothers." The guys looked at each other,

"Well, that's a first, OW!" Mikey said, rubbing his head, Raph slapped him on the head again.

"We should get moving, again I am very sorry," she turned and was about to walk when she froze, "DUCK!" she yelled as she dived, Mikey did what she asked, Leo and Raph were about to pull their weapons when something silver was shot at them. It hit the blue and red clad turtles with such force that it knocked them back to the tunnel room. The silver retracted back to where ever it came, and then Maren's voice came out low and dark,

"Who are you, truly?"

* * *

><p>so... did this make up for the long absence? not sure when I'm going to add the next one, but until then please review.<p>

Oh! and I signed up on DeviantART, I only have a few drawings up, but look for my pen name but switch the numbers.


	10. Chapter 10

_hello, I'm here again. well, I'll just say this as short and sweet as I can, please enjoy and review. _

_(i don't own tmnt, only the oc's)_

* * *

><p>Terrene and Mikey got up to their feet,<p>

"How did you find me? I didn't leave a trail," Maren asked, she slowly came to them, eyes glowing. In the while that she had been running, she seemed to have tripped and fell into the water, her hair was wet as were her clothes, clinging to her body with a few green smudges on her clothes, as if moss or sewage got stuck to it,

'But even with that, she looks good,' Leo thought getting to his feet, he shook his head, where did that thought come from?

Maren threw another silver whip at Mikey and Terrene who tried to get out of the way but only got caught in the curve of it in their middle, making them fly backwards at the other two. Leo and Raph got out of the way as their brother and friend came to a stop, Mikey landed on his shell while Terrene landed on her feet, both of them clutching their bellies. The whip returned to Maren as she walked to them, going under her sleeve, Raph ran at her, Sais drawn out and threw a punch at her. Normally he wouldn't hit girls, but she attacked Splinter, which gave him enough reason to fight.

However, as his fist got close to her face, she spins at the last second, going with the movement of his arm. But she didn't stop there, as she spun, she grabbed his arm with one hand, placed the other on his side, and with the motion of his punch, threw _HIM_ to the wall. Still in motion, a silver whip came out of one of her sleeves as she turned at the other three, the majority of it snapped off from the base and turned into several small thin daggers, all going towards Terrene and Mikey.

Leo tried to help them but Maren shot another sliver whip at him, grabbing him by his middle, pinning his arms to his sides and pulled him forward to her. He turned his head to see Terrene straighten with a shocked expression on her face, Mikey slowly catching his breath yet couldn't get up, but then as the daggers came to them, Leo thought that a flash passed through Terrene's eyes, she grabbed Donnie's Bo staff tightly in her hands, took a step forward and with the twist of her wrist, spun the staff around her body making the daggers go different directions. It was like watching a cheerleader twirl a baton, except a longer one and the situation more dangerous.

"Whoa," Mikey said with a slight cough as he got to his feet, "how did you do that?"

"Uh, reflex?" Terrene said looking shocked herself, Leo turned his head to see that Maren had him face to face,

"I thought I could trust you, but you take me to a ... monster, why?" she asked, Leo might not have Terrene's power of seeing emotions but he could see in her eyes that she was hurt and scared,

"He is not a monster, his harmless," he said to calm her down, she squinted her eyes as if in doubt, "his our father, he raised us and tough us how to fight-"

"Then he is not harmless," she said, pouncing on the information as if was valuable, "he could do more than you, can he? More than what we saw in the ally, right?"

"Yes, but only when his family is threatened," Leo started to explain but another yell came from behind them, Raph got himself up from the floor and was running at her again. In a swift motion, Maren whipped the silver holding Leo causing him to fly up ten feet in the air. The room being an interception of many pipes, Leo caught one, flipped, and landed on a more stable pipe.

After lifting him in the air, Maren whipped the silver at Raph but he jumped forward avoiding it, rolling slightly and was going to kick at her face when she placed her other hand in front of him and silver came out of her sleeve and turned into a shield. The kick caused the shield to clang, and the forced made her go back but didn't cause much damage.

"Stay here dudette, got to help my bros," she heard someone say,

From behind, Mikey came up fast, nunchakus twirling, then as he tried to hit her, she move the shield to face him, at the same time Raph jumped up and tried to punch her again. She lifted the whip with a fluid motion of her hand, and it turned into a shield.

Both impacts caused another loud clang, and then she somehow made the shields bigger to push them back, with enough force to make them fall on their shells. The shields turned back into whips and retracted back to her sleeves, and then before they could get up, she threw something at their wrist and ankles, making them immobile. Leo jumped down to face Maren, drawing out his Katanas, he said in a heavy voice,

"I'm sorry I have to do this but you leave me no choice, you already hurt my father and I'm not letting you hurt my brothers," Maren blinked,

"You're brothers? You don't look alike," she said looking slightly confused,

"Maren, we may not look alike but we are family, you threaten it, and I have to protect my family," he said, then glanced over her to see Terrene coming up behind her, Donnie's staff ready in hand, Maren took a half step turn to face her,

"And why are you fighting?" she asked she tilted her head slightly down, "and why do you have the fourth's weapon?" "I'm fighting because you hurt my friend Fiona, and I'm using Donatello's weapon because he is treating Splinter's wound that, may I remind you, gave him. But I don't want to fight you because I know that you're scared and confused, and you must come back with us," she sounded truly concerned for the other girl's well-being," none of us know the goings on of the place and if we wish to get back home, we have to stay together." Maren's eyes narrowed slightly,

"How do you read me so easily? Are similar to Auriana?" she asked, she took a complete step to face her as slivers came slowly from her sleeve, only they didn't look like whips this time, they looked more like slightly curved swords. The motion also similar to a predator barring its fangs, thin and sharp, the swords were similar to that of the dagger,

"Who are you talking about? Are you asking about your friend Arianna?" Terrene asked, standing a little hunched over, her knees bent slightly, holding don's staff at her side but pointing one end of it at Maren,

"Yes, Auriana is her true name of origin, but that is not important right now, tell me if you do energy reading." she lifted a sword, pointing it at her, Terrene looked slightly miffed,

"You really are an aristocrat, aren't you? Expecting an answer when ordered, are you from the rich part of the islands?" she asked, for some reason she tensed even more,

"Yes," Maren whispered, her eyes closed as if regretting it, Leo remembered what Terrene said about the rumored war that was rising between the kingdoms in their world, if these two were from separate kingdoms, then that would make them enemies.

Maren continued, "And yet, I have been running through jungles, chased by bandits, bounty hunters, and other low lives, just for the sake of having some sense of freedom. Yes, I was raised an aristocrat, but I do not want that life, a life where I am only viewed as a tool for my uncles to gain power, or a trophy for any man that wishes to claim me, if you are like Auriana, you will know what I say is true."

She sighed and opened her eyes, she looked back at Leo and pointed the other sword at him, "If I am to duel with you, may I at least know your name?" she asked casually, as if nothing was wrong at the moment. Leo was thinking of what she said when she asked him her question, 'Something wasn't right about her as if she was so scared that she couldn't think straight' Leo thought, 'though she has an odd composer that makes her look sane,' he decided to humor her,

"My name is Leonardo, and I understand what you're going through," he said coming close to her, she took a step back, her stance slightly more tense than before, "I have experienced things that I thought could not be possible, but I have come to except things as they are," he said, trying to reassure her, " if you don't, then you would be blind from things that are right in front of you,"

By the corner of his eye, he saw that Terrene was side stepping around and was coming up behind her, she was about to hit her with the Bo staff, when Maren turned one of her swords into a shield and blocked her attack. Leo leaped forward, Maren whipped out blocking his swords with her own, placing the flat side of her weapon on her forearm, they were almost nose to nose for a moment then she pushed him back, Leo twirled his Katanas to adjust himself as Maren turn her shield back into a sword. She pointed one of them to Leo, other to Terrene,

"So be it," Maren whispered more to herself then to them,

Both of her silvers turn into whips and launch one at Leo then at Terrene, Leo got knock back a bit but he was able to recover, Terrene tried to block the attack by hitting it, but the whip coiled around the staff. Before it got a good hold on it however, Terrene punched the staff to go through the coiled whip and it hit the side of Maren's face.

That small shock caused something odd to happen, the whips that were before threatening, fell and turned into puddles of silver. More of whatever the silver was, dripped out of her sleeves as she rubbed at the spot that she was hit. Raph and Mikey jumped to their feet getting their weapons out as whatever was binding them to the ground also turned into puddles. Terrene twirled Donnie's staff, Leo adjusted his Katanas again, all four of them formed a square around Maren. She seemed to snap out of it after a second, for she took a stance again and raised her hands in a fluid motion, all the silver puddles came towards her, gather together into a ball between her hands, split in half and went in her sleeves. She moved into a stance that brought one hand over her head, the other tucked slightly under the first arm, the silver flowed out of her sleeves and turned into swords again.

They waited for someone to make the first move, the rain was deafening around them, the echoes of the sewers were ignored as time went on, then as if it was the signal, Maren closed her eyes. Raph came charging, Sais thrust out, she blocked him with her swords, Leo came behind her, she kicked back, making contact with his chest, Mikey came at her twirling his nunchakus, Maren jumped with the motion of the kick over Raph, and pushed him forward, making them collided with one another.

Terrene run to her, using Donnie's staff to help her avoid the collision by jumping over them, then brought it horizontally across her front, Maren sliced the air in front of her trying to cut the staff in Terrene's hand, but as the sword made contact with the Bo, Terrene pulled it to her side, making the swords shift to their flat side. Then Terrene somehow made the staff to get a crack in the floor, helping Terrene twist around and kick her in the face. Maren went down and was out, head hitting the floor. The silver turned back into pools that gleamed in the almost nonexistent light, Leo, Raph and Mikey all got up and went to the girls, Terrene stood over her, head down that they couldn't see most of her face, Donnie's staff at her side, and was absolutely still.

"Wow, that was fast," Mikey said, earning him another slap from his brothers,

"Quit it Mikey, this ain't the time for goofin' around" Raph said and looked over Terrene," hey, you ok?" he asked, but it looked like she didn't hear him.

As they got closer, Terrene lifted the staff, taking a step back, she pointed the end of it to Maren's nose, and then lifted it over her own head.

"No!" Leo shouted, Terrene jumped and shook her head, she looked around at them and they saw that her brown eyes were emitting a soft brown glow that was fading fast, then she looked down at Maren, then at her hands. She gasped and dropped the stick, making a loud clatter,

"No, no," they heard her say in a small whisper as she started to cry, "not again," covering her face as she fell to her knees.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you like how it's going so far. please review, they really do help<em>.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello there, I am very happy that I was able to find time to make this, and I have to thank those that stay with this story, especially Lucky13Harmony and RAHELA for even leaving a review, (see it works!) so, enjoy!_

_(i don't own tmnt, just the oc's)_

* * *

><p>The lair-<p>

Donnie checked Splinter's cut after Arianna finally let him out of the concrete, he got a bowl of water and a towel and started to wipe away to dried blood as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. For one thing, Splinter, who just a moment ago was in agony, was sleeping peacefully as if he had a good day. Secondly, the cut was nowhere to be found, only dry blood. No sign of aberrations or any scar, heck, the only sigh that even remotely said that there was a cut except for the blood.

He looked over at Fiona, who was sitting at the couch on her previous sea. She had her head down and was looking at her hand, but in a way that said that she wasn't really seeing it. She closed her eyes and fisted her hand. She was waiting for something, but what? Was she waiting for some kind of rejection or ridicule for what she did, or was this how she usually waited for a friend to come back.

Arianna at first didn't know what to do after she took the dagger out of Splinter but placed it on the coffee table and went to look around the lair, he last saw her going to the dojo and barely hear a sound from there, apart from a few swishes and soft thuds that could mean she was doing some sort of workout.

He wiped the last of the dry blood off Splinter when he heard footsteps approaching the lair. Instinctively, he reached for his Bo staff, forgetting for a second that he didn't have it with him at the moment, when he saw the familiar out line of one of his brothers.

"Hey guys, you're not going to believe -" Donnie started but was distracted when he saw that Leo was leading Terrene inside holding her rather closer than need be. He felt an odd clutching in the pit of his chest, but then Fiona got up and went to her friend,

"Terrene, what happened?" She asked as they all came in, her voice was low and quiet, as if she was talking to a child. Don saw that Mikey was carrying Maren bridle style in his arms, and then he looked at Terrene, whose eyes were red and swollen,

"I…" she struggled to say, she swallowed, "I almost..." she was quiet for a minute and then she was crying, she covered her face with her hands and run at Fiona. She looked startled as Terrene hugged her, but she hold her just the same, then she threw a glare at the guys,

"What happened?" she asked trying to sound clam, but her voice was so low that it was almost a growl, Leo stepped forward,

"Well, she told us that she has these special abilities and-" he started to say but Raph interrupted him,

"She's cryin' cause she almost killed Maren," Fiona's eyes widen, there was an unusually loud thump from the dojo and Arianna come running out,

"Did I just hear the words 'Maren' and 'killed' in the same sentence?" she asked, she looked at Mikey, then at her friend in his arms, she scoped up her friend into her arms and went to the couch.

"Hey, I thought that you were supposed to be out for the whole night, how is it that you're up?" Mikey asked, walking to her, but she wasn't listening,

"Ugh, I was worried about this," she said as she took off her cloak and wrapped around her friend, "she's always thinking of the strangest things and running away from it," she muttered to herself as she securely tucked in Maren, "I'm sorry," she said, turning to Mikey, "I'm a bit worried of her right now, so I will be quick," she took a deep breath, "just some time ago, I woke up because I felt some strange tension in the air around me. As I got up, I saw these two," she pointed at Donnie and Fiona, "were arguing about how to heal the, um, rodent," at this, Leo, Raph and Mikey went to Master Splinter, who was still sleeping peacefully,

"Don't worry," Fiona said, all heads turned to her, she looked right back at them "he's alright, he's just in a state where my blood could heal his body better," she turned her attention back to her friend as she gently patted Terrene's head as she explained, "whenever I heal an animal or another Terrapin, they go under a trance where their body doesn't move. Not in a way that could mean death, but in a way where their body is just relaxed. Depending the creature in question and the size of the wound, I'd say he will wake up in ten minutes," she said matter a fact as if it was what they needed to heard.

"Anyways," Arianna said gaining their attention again, "they were fighting about how to heal him, so I offered my help because I recognized the dagger. Maren, well, she has this problem where, um," she paused, thinking, "oh, how do explain, she attacks _first_ and _then_ she asks the questions," she looked up at them apologetically, " I guess with the stress of running away from home," she lifted a hand and counted down fingers, " trying to get away from bandits and bounty hunters," another finger, " also being in an unfamiliar environment made her, uh," her hand rose slightly more, twisting her wrist, making her hand rock back and forth, "unstable. So I used some of my abilities to help remove the dagger, however, the cut was deeper than anticipated and, well, Fiona used her power to heal him,"

"And just how did ya get the dagger out, ya didn't just pull it out, Fiona said it was fragile," Raph said interrogatively, Arianna raised an eyebrow, then smiled an impish grin,

"I'll show you," she said then ran at him, Raph prepared for impact but instead of her crashing into him, she went right through him and not like going under his arm to get to the other side or anything like that, she actually went through his stomach. He felt a strange prickling feeling all over his body as she went through, which made him close his eyes and shudder. When he opened them, he saw that his chin was on the level of the ground and his body was under the cement floor.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" he yelled as he thrashed around trying to dig his way out. Arianna giggled, Leo and Mikey were in aw, Donnie went to Raph, trying to calm him down, and Fiona backed up a step, taking Terrene with her. Terrene, who had calmed down, looked at Arianna in amazement,

"How did you do that?" she asked as she wiped a last tear from her eye. Arianna, who shooed away Donnie from his brother and was trying to tell Raph to keep quiet, by placing a hand over his mouth no less, looked up and gave Terrene a small smile,

"I'll tell you in a bit, first I got to get him out of here," she said as she swatted down and grabbed the edges of Raph's head. Now as they all looked carefully, they noticed a faint yellow glow around her. She pulled at his head and the glow seemed to surround him as well, slowly his shoulders appeared, then his chest, but he lifted his arms and pushed Arianna away, which broke the connection between them causing Raph to be semi-free.

He was only free from the waist up and he was trying to push himself free. Arianna, who looked miffed that someone pushed her away, pouted, crossed her arms and legs from where she sat, looking at Raph with what looked like disappointment. Mikey chuckled, at what he couldn't decide, the way how Raph looked silly as if he was in an old cartoon were the hero is trapped in quick cement, or how cute Arianna looked when she was all annoyed.

Both turned to look him and asked "What?" at the same time, of course this lead them to look at each other and for some reason did the same glares at one another, even asking "what are you looking at?" at once, and then Arianna slapped _Him_ on the back of the head.

"hey, wha' you do that fur?" Raph said rubbing the back of his head.

"Pattern breaking" she said as if it explained everything, then she grabbing his head again, ignoring his protests of not to touch him, turned it so that he would face forward, and placed her arms under his, he felt that weird prickling sensation again, but this time decided to not push her, at least until she got him out of the ground. However it seemed as she was expecting some sort of retaliation from his part.

As he tried to push her away, she grabbed his wrists, jumped over him so that they were shell to shell, at the same time, somehow twisting his arms into chicken wings, and without looking, did some sort of horse kick at his shell, making him fall flat on his face.

Mikey laughed out loud, almost falling himself as he saw his older brother humiliated,

"Wow Ari, that was awesome," he said raising his hand expecting a high five, she looked at him with an odd expression,

"Why is your hand raised?" she asked, looking at his hand, "and how is it that you have only three fingers?" Mikey looked confused at her questions but recovered quickly,

"First, I was expecting a high three. Second, I was born like this," he added with a shrug, she looked at his hand a little longer,

"I still don't understand," she said, as she went to Raph to help him up. He didn't really like that,

"I don't need help," he grumbled, shaking her off and dusting off. She looked at him, still a bit miffed, but then looked at Maren and her expression soften slightly, then at the guys,

"This might be a little strange to ask of you but," she took in a breath "do you have a special room where she can't be a danger to herself and others?" she said with a slight grimace. The guys looked at each other then they huddled,

"So what do you guys think? Do we have somewhere to put her?" Mikey whispered rather unsurely,

"Well, I have an idea, but you're not going to like it," Donnie replied he didn't look very happy about it, "Remember the container that held me during the mutant outbreak?" Leo's eyes widen,

"What? You think that she is that great of a danger?"

"Leo, just look behind you," Donnie said pointing at the huge crack on the wall that Maren did to escape, "if that's not enough proof of her abilities, I don't know what is,"

"Yeah Leo, wha' else do you need to see, she makes weapons with wha 'ever that silver stuff was," Raph said, "and she fights like a demon, not carin' if she hurt us," then paused, "maybe we might otta' put her friend in a room with 'er too,"

"Hey dude, you might still hurting from what just happened, but that's not reason to take it out on Ari" Mikey said,

"What's with you, already with nick-names?" Raph asked slightly annoyed for some reason. Leo closed his eyes hard while his brothers bickered, then he raised a hand to silence them,

"I suppose we don't have much of a choice, do we?" he said, "Leather Head has the container, doesn't he Don?" he asked, Donnie nodded, "alright, well," he stood straight, "we better get going," he looked over at Arianna, "we do have something to hold her, but it's a little ways from here though," Arianna shrugged,

"It's alright, better to be safe than sorry," she said, then she placed a hand on her chin, then looked at Terrene for a minute, then back at the guys, "did you say something about her involving 'special abilities'?" she asked,

"She has a name," both Donnie and Fiona said simultaneously. They all looked at each other, but Leo took a step forward,

"Yes, Maren said something about reading emotions to Terrene but-" Arianna interrupted him,

"Do you mean, aura reading?" she asked her expression unreadable, Terrene took in a breath and nodded,

"It was the only thing I could-" she started but was then crushed by Arianna, who was hugging her so tightly, she could barely breathe.

* * *

><p><em>what could have made Arianna react that way? you have any thoughts? please leave a review.<em>


End file.
